


Little Things

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [72]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Gift Giving, Het, Human, Office, Relationship(s), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush is a pain in the ass, but Soundwave loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It was the little things that Bombrush did that reminded Soundwave why she loved the older man.   
  
Yes, he was perverted. Yes, he was arrogant. Yes, he was a flirt. There were times where she wanted to break up with him because he was so damn obnoxious. It didn't help that Bombrush had always found a way to invade her space.  
  
Pushing her up against a wall. Groping her when she walked past him. His hand on her leg during a meeting.  All with intent of setting her off and trying to fluster her.  
  
Sometimes, she just wanted to punch the other hard in the face. She really hated him sometimes. She found herself questioning her sanity every now and then as to why she was with the other. All he ever did was try to molest her.  
  
Soundwave stopped herself. No, that wasn’t true. Though it was… frequent, Bombrush cared about her. If she was in a bad mood or sick or just off in any way, the CFO would leave her alone. He would ask her if she was all right, give her a soft kiss to the cheek, or maybe even just a simple hand on the shoulder.  
  
It was little things like that allowed Soundwave to understand why she was with the other. Because he cared about her. He loved her.  
  
Just as she opened the door to office, she stopped when she saw a small flower pot of red roses sitting on her desk. There was a card next to it, Soundwave eyeing it suspiciously as she walked over to it.  
  
She opened the card, seeing that it was hand written and read:  _To my Valentine. You’re forever mine. Whether you want to be or not._  
  
Soundwave huffed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Bombrush could be so arrogant sometimes… She leaned down to smell the flowers. But she very much enjoyed the little gesture.   
  
The little things were always the best.  


End file.
